Chasing the Light
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: COMPLETE! Part of the Claire-Obscure series. I would never stand in his shadow. No, I would chase the Light and beat him at his own game. I would be better, greater. After all, he was just the Darkness, I would become the Light. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

I know I was supposed to post this a couple of weeks after 'In love with the Darkness' was finished, but then I got this huge writer's block and well… this has been in my desk drawer for almost a year and a half. Or was it two? Until recently! :D

I have eight chapters and an interlude done, so if I have time between researching the market for my internship, doing my father's administration, running around in my mother shop and taking care of my horse (my social life is in the gutter), I'll update!

For those who have been wondering where the hell Honda was in the first story: You'll find out in this one!

**Edit January 19th, 2012: I have completely edited this story for remaining spelling errors, grammar mistakes and typos. So from now on there shouldn't be any left! I'm doing a clean up on all of my stories. More information about this can be found on my profile and on my website!**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the Nightwish songs I use in the story, or the song Valentine's Day by Linkin Park.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 1**

"Baby…"

I tried to swat away the hand on my arm and groaned.

"Come on… you have to wake up." The voice sounded amused.

"No…" I snuggled deeper into my pillow.

A warm set of lips pressed themselves against my temple. "Come on… I'll shower with you."

That sounded tempting… really tempting. I opened an eye ad winced. Bright light. "What's the time?" I asked.

"Time to wake up."

"Gods, Yami! You're so mean!" I groaned.

He chuckled. "Alright. It's 7.30."

"What? That early? Why the hell did you wake me up? It's Sunday you know!"

He smirked slightly. The mischievous glint in his eyes told me exactly why.

"Forget it," I said while turning my back to him. "It's too fucking early to have sex."

"Then I'll just have to seduce you," he teased.

I ignored him and pretended to go back to sleep. Yami pulled me closer and playfully nipped my earlobe. "I love you," he murmured.

I fought the smile that started to spread on my face. Every time he said it, he would make me smile and I would give in to anything he wanted. And he wasn't ashamed to use it against me. I searched for his hand and grabbed it. "I love you too."

He pressed his face against my neck and I felt him smile. I could do that to him too. I turned over and buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I took the dog tags he wore in my hand and ran my thump over the tag with the different names on it. He smiled when he noticed what I was doing. He cupped my cheek and kissed me.

I relaxed into his kiss and buried my left hand in his sleep tousled hair. My other hand trailed down his back. He broke the kiss and brought his mouth to my ear. He nipped my earlobe again and placed a kiss on the sensitive spot behind my ear. I shivered. I allowed him to roll me onto my back. He loomed over me and smirked.

"I always get my way," he said.

"Stop being so full of yourself," I said while pulling him closer.

He grinned before kissing me again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My lyrics are better!"

"They're not!" I glared at Bakura.

He glared back at me and pointed at my notebook. "How can you say that is better?" he asked.

"Because it is," I said smugly, "Yami thinks so too."

He groaned and threw his pen down. "And you think of the Pharaoh as some god, so everything he says is right."

"The Siren and the Pharaoh are both right," I said with a smirk.

"Fuck you! There is no way to argue with you!" Bakura stood up and stomped towards the fridge. We were working on some songs in the studio.

I looked down at my watch. Yami should be here soon. He was talking to some guy about a record deal. We had been looking for a record company for almost six months now. It was really difficult to find one and that frustrated Yami to no end. He desperately needed the money. His mother had been aiding him in paying his part of the rent. So far none of the record companies wanted a deal with us. Not even having the almighty Seto Kaiba as our drummer could help us.

Bakura came back and handed me a glass of coke.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded and sat down. "So…" he started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we get the deal this time?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I do hope."

Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "It would make things a lot easier."

I stared at my hands. Yeah… the pressure of getting a record deal was killing me. And Yami too. Sometimes he was so tense he would get irritated at the smallest things and he would snap at me. We had had a lot of fights the last couple of weeks.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked.

I nodded. "Hai…"

I heard voices in the hallway and the door flew open and Yami entered the room, followed by Jono.

"And?" Bakura asked him.

Yami shook his head. Bakura and I both sighed in disappointment.

"Damn… why not?" Barkura growled.

"No relationships in the band. And they didn't like my attitude." Yami's voice sounded annoyed.

I stood up and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed a kiss against his lips. "Don't worry about it too much," I said softly.

"Hmm…" He pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair. "It's so frustrating."

"I know." I pressed my face against his chest and breathed in his scent. I loved the way he smelled.

"When you two are finished… we still have some work to do," Bakura said.

"Right," Yami said. "I like the lyrics Meca wrote."

Before Bakura could go on rampage I spoke up. "Bakura thinks his are better."

"Damn right I do!"

Yami grabbed Bakura's notebook from the table and read the lyrics he had written. "Can't we make a combination? I like the rap verses."

Bakura shot me triumphant smirk and I glared at him. I sighed when Yami looked at me. "Alright…" I grumbled.

After another hour of working Yami and I went home. I started cooking while Yami took a shower. When he returned he sat down at the table and sighed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hmm… just tired." He grabbed a notebook and started leafing through it. When he reached the page he wanted he grabbed a pen and crossed out something. Another record company we had failed to impress.

I sighed myself and continued cooking. We had diner in silence. Silence was something unusual between me and Yami and when it was there it always made me nervous. And when I was nervous I became clumsy. The third time I dropped my knife Yami snapped at me.

"Stop doing that!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever," he muttered irritation clear in his voice.

"Why the hell are you so irritated?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Because I can't pay my own rent."

"Well, I'm sorry for being the reason we can't get a deal!" I snapped at him. I stood up and walked into the living room. He followed me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Damn it!" I shouted. "You know it's true! All those companies didn't want the band because of us. Because of me." I turned towards him.

"That's complete and utter bullshit!" he said.

"It's not and you know it!" I yelled. I walked into the hallway and towards our bedroom. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, fighting my tears.

I hated it when Yami and I had arguments or fights. They left me feeling drained of all energy. I sighed deeply and turned over on my side, clutching my pillow. I was so tired. It wasn't long before I fell into a restless sleep.

**- End chapter 1 - **

I know it's kind of short, but I have written longer chapters that will follow!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Here is chapter 2! :D

I have already finished this story on paper. I just have to type it over and stuff…

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry about last night." Yami wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I spat out some toothpaste in the sink and rinsed my mouth. "It's okay," I said while putting my toothbrush away.

He turned me around and cupped my cheek. "You scared me when you said you were the reason we can't get a deal. It sounded like you wanted to quit."

I sighed. "I think about it sometimes," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know… Maybe it would be easier for you if I wasn't there."

"You know you are a better guitarist than Jou," Yami said matter of factly. "We need you."

"I'm not better than Jono," I said softly.

Yami smiled. "You're so stubborn."

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned against him and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent deeply. I relaxed when he returned my embrace. He kissed my forehead tenderly, before nuzzling my hair.

"I love you," I murmured against his neck.

"I love you too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a week later when **it **happened. I just call it **it. **I can't think of a name for it. I was hanging out in the studio with Otogi, when Yami entered. I wasn't surprised about that, we were supposed to rehearse, but he had this look on his face… Like he was dreading telling me something. I also noticed that he looked pale.

"Baby, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Can we talk?"

Otogi got up. "I'll be outside." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Yami sat down next to me on the couch. He sighed. "We have a record deal."

I grinned at him. "Really?"

"I don't know how to say this…" He looked away from me.

My grin faded. "What?"

"You're not part of the deal." He hid his face in his hands.

I sat there, too stunned to speak.

"I'm so sorry, but I really need the money."

"You… you…" I shook my head in disbelief. "You mean… I'm no longer part of the band?"

He shook his head.

I exploded. "You fucking jerk! How could you do this? I thought I was more important to you than money!"

"Baby, I understand that you're angry, but…"

"Don't 'Baby' me!" I spat. I got up from the couch and moved away from him. "I thought we were in this together."

"I'm sorry, okay!" He stood up too and reached for me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. I grabbed the dog tags around my neck and pulled them off. "It meant nothing to you! You walked over me to get what you wanted!"

I threw the dog tags at him.

"Meca, you know that is not true!"

I stared at him. But the longer I looked, the less he looked like the man I loved.

"I can't do this," I said.

"What?"

"Us." I swallowed. "I can't watch you grow famous, knowing I could have been a part of it."

A shaky breath escaped him. "You're dumping me."

"What the hell did you expect?" I asked him. "That I would just accept what you did? No way, Yami, no way!"

He looked crushed.

"I won't stand in your shadow," I said while grabbing my bag.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I'll see about that later." I walked towards the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this," he said. His voice was soft, pleading.

I turned around. The look in his eyes broke my heart, but I could not forgive him for what he had done. "I think it will be better for the both of us."

"I know it won't be better for me," he said, while cupping my cheek. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

I don't know why I kissed back. I think we both needed the closeness. But it was not just a kiss. It was a goodbye kiss. When I pulled back we were both crying.

"Baby, please…" he whispered. "I need you."

"I… I can't do this, Yami," I sobbed. "It will break me if I stay with you."

He let me go then. I left the studio and went back to the apartment. I couldn't call it home anymore. I packed my stuff and called my aunt. When I told her what had happened she immediately offered me a place to stay. She was there to pick me up an half an hour later.

It was weird that my sadness and pain were replaced by determination. Like I told him, I would never stand in his shadow. No, I would chase the light and beat him at his own game. I would be better, greater. After all, he was just the darkness. I would become the light.

**- End chapter 2 - **

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

So… Honda is going to make his appearance in this chapter!

I actually felt kinda sad when I finished the story a week ago and then I started thinking… And now I'm working on a SetoxKisara fic. And there is more coming up! I like spending time in this little 'universe' I created.

Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs I use in this story

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 3**

Two months passed by and the band had its national break through. It was weird to enter a music store and hear their music. **Their music**. They hadn't used any of my songs or any of the songs I had worked on. I didn't feel anything but this strange numbness. I was in denial, pretending that I wasn't missing **him**, but secretly, I missed him terribly. In the year and a half before **it** happened he had been all I lived and breathed. He had been my life. And to be without him, was like being a junk without drugs.

I still wanted to prove myself though. I had gotten a job at a store that sold music instruments a week after I had left and with the money I paid for classical singing lessons. In order to become the light I had to become one of those metal chicks with long flowing hair that dazzled the audience with their voice.

During those two months I never spoke to any of the guys from the band, not even Jono. Yes, I missed my cousin, but I could not face him. He had called me a few times but I hadn't answered my phone and after a while he gave up. It was better that way.

I liked the singing lessons. The girls in my class were all very nice and each day I could hear my voice improving. As long as I could keep my mind of **him**, I was fine.

But of course… I wasn't so fine at all…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I entered the store and waved at Misato who was opening up a box. I quickly went into the back and dropped my bag and jacket in a chair.

"Meca-chan? Could you help me?"

"Sure! Just a minute," I called back to Misato. I made my way over and frowned at the box she was unpacking. "What the hell are those?"

"Posters," Misato said. "Weird, no?"

"Hmm-mm…" I couldn't see us selling posters either. People would go to different stores for posters, not ours.

"JJ said we had to hang up one of each. It's got to do with some sponsorship or advertising thing."

I took one poster and pulled of the plastic wrap around it. I rolled it out and almost dropped it. Staring back at me was Yami.

"Oh my God!" Misato exclaimed. "I got to have one of those!"

I looked at her with a frown. "Misato-chan, there is not enough space on your wall for this."

"Nah… I'll take away one of the others," she said with a grin. "You should take one too!"

I wanted to tell her 'no', but she was already walking to the back to drop of two posters. I sighed and looked at the poster in my hands again. I gazed hungrily at Yami's face and realized how much I missed him. He had gotten his bottom lip pierced and it looked really good on him. But his eyes… his eyes were empty. I could see it. He had been my boyfriend for almost two years and I always had been able to read him like a book. Yami was miserable.

I narrowed my eyes. Well, it was his own fault. I had been so engrossed in staring at the stupid poster that I hadn't noticed that a guy had entered the store.

"You don't like the poster?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

I almost dropped the poster for real this time and turned towards him. "What?"

"I asked if you don't like the poster."

I shrugged and put the poster on the counter. "I don't care much for him, that's all."

The guy grinned. "Me neither."

I grinned back at him.

"I'm Honda, by the way," he said. "I'm Misato's brother."

I shook the hand he offered. "I'm Meca."

"Nice to meet you. Misato says you're an awesome singer."

I blushed a little at the compliment. "So she has been gossiping about me. "

"Actually," Misato said while approaching us. "I recommended you to my brother's band."

Honda nodded. "We're looking for a singer."

"Really?" I asked him. "What kind of music do you make?"

Honda grinned. "Metal."

This couldn't be better! I smiled at Honda. "I would love to sing in your band."

Honda pulled a disk out of his backpack. "Here are some of our songs. The lyrics are on here too. Could you come by next week on Tuesday for an audition?"

"Sure." I took the disk from him.

After writing down the address of the studio Honda left. I grinned at Misato. "You're the best, Misato-chan!"

She laughed when I hugged her. "I know the guys will love your voice. You can thank me later when you are a famous singer with too much money, a huge house and a walk-in closet."

I giggled. The poster on the counter couldn't spoil my day anymore. I was one step closer to reaching my goal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The songs that Honda had given me were brilliantly written. When I had read the lyrics it had felt like I was reading poetry. The music was complex and beautiful. I was excited at the idea of singing those songs.

On Tuesday I went to the studio. Honda was already there, tuning a guitar. "Hi Meca!"

"Hi!" I took of my jacked and sat down in a comfy leather chair.

"You're ready?" he asked.

I grinned. "Of course."

A guy with short brown curls entered the room. "Hi, you must be Meca. I'm Greg, the bassist." His accent told me he was definitely American. He had breathtaking blue eyes and an easy smile. I shook the hand he offered me.

After that, the rest of the band came in. Jared was Greg's older brother. He too had brown curls, but his hair was longer. He had brown eyes and the same easy smile as Greg. Jared played the keyboard. Takumi was the drummer. His hair was wild, the thick black locks sticking out in every direction and his nose and ears were pierced. They were all very nice and welcoming.

I introduced myself. "Well, as you may know, I'm Meca. I work at 'Music and more' with Honda's sister. I have been taking classical singing lessons since a couple of months…" I paused, hesitating about the last piece of information I wanted to give them. "Before all this I played the lead guitar in Shadow Realm."

They all gaped at me.

"Are you shitting us?" Greg asked.

"No," I said with a shrug.

"Why aren't you part of that band anymore?" Honda asked. His voice still sounded shocked.

"The record deal that they signed didn't include me." I bit my lip. It was hard to talk about what Yami had done.

"So… they just kicked you out?" Takumi asked. "That's low."

"Yeah…"Jared agreed. "We're all nice guys. We would never do such a thing."

"It was actually only Yami. The other guys probably didn't know," I said. "But enough of this."

Greg grinned. "Sing."

Honda turned on a cd player and I recognized the music immediately. I had warmed up my voice during the car ride to the studio and I fell into the song easily.

"_Close your eyes__  
__Feel the ocean where passion lies__  
__Silently the senses__  
__Abandon all __defenses___

_A place between sleep and awake__  
__End of innocence, unending masquerade__  
__That's where I'll wait for you."_

Greg and Honda looked deeply impressed. It reassured me and I relaxed.

"_Hold me near you__  
__So close I sear you__  
__Seeing, believing__  
__Dreaming, deceiving___

_A place between sleep and awake__  
__End of innocence, unending masquerade__  
__That's where I'll wait for you."_

Takumi whooped in excitement when I sang a harmony I had come up with along with the instrumental part. Jared elbowed him in the stomach and hissed at him to shut up.

"_Sleepwalker seducing me__  
__I dare to enter your __ecstasy__  
__Lay yourself now down to sleep__  
__In my dreams you're mine to keep_

_Sleepwalker, sleepwalker_

_Sleepwalker seducing me__  
__I dare to enter your ecstasy__  
__Lay yourself now down to sleep__  
__In my dreams you're mine to keep."_

I finished the song with a big smile on my face and Honda yelled. "Welcome to the band!"

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"We're gonna be sooooo famous!" Jared said, "You're awesome."

I blushed at the compliment. Greg smiled and patted my shoulder. "Jared sometimes is a little crazy, but he writes awesome songs."

"Yeah, I think so too. About the songs, I mean," I said with a giggle.

I was part of a band again. It felt so good! I left the studio and hour later with a feeling I hadn't felt in two months: happiness. The guys had given me more disks and a notebook full of lyrics I had to study in. I had a purpose again. I was going to be unstoppable.

**- End chapter 3 - **

Hahaha… I can't believe I actually called Yami's band Shadow Realm. XD

I'm throwing canon elements around in this fic, but with different interpretations!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a while…

I'm really horrible when it comes to updating! And I'm very sorry! It's just that my internship is almost over and I still have to do so much work! I swear these people are trying to kill me with work! XD

I did, however, create a page dedicated to this series on my website. You might want to check it out! It contains a timeline and an overview of all the stories in the series.

The first chapter of the new story in this series is going to be up soon! The story will be called _A far away shine._

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 4**

In the three weeks that followed we rehearsed like crazy and we also recorded a demo. It was awesome to hear my own voice on a song. I took my singing lessons more serious than ever, improving, practicing and still learning more. The guys had sent the demo to a couple of record companies. We got a couple of reaction and we were invited by one record label.

It had been Honda's idea to do as much as possible in secret. We wouldn't give any shows; we wouldn't launch a website, nothing… We would come out of nowhere. The record label that had invited us liked the idea as well, so when we went to the meeting I had a feeling that today was my lucky day.

And it was. The company reps were really nice and the suggested we would release a song, but that we would wait with releasing the video clip. We would be mysterious, create a bit of hysteria. We signed the contract and afterwards we had a party at Honda's place. Misato-chan was waiting there too, with a huge bottle of champagne.

She hugged me with a squeal. "I knew it!"

I grinned at her. "You should become a Medium."

Misato-chan giggled. "I won't be a good one! I can only foresee your future! And I know we have to go shopping for your stage outfits!"

"We certainly should!" I agreed.

Greg suddenly came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to twirl me around.

"We're going to be famous!" He shouted.

Right… And he was saying Jared was crazy? Seemed like his brother's favorite quote was his own as well. Greg put me down and gave me a big smacking kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for getting us a record deal!"

"You're welcome," I said laughing.

"Let's go shopping tomorrow," Misato-chan said when Greg left us to pester his brother.

"Sure!" I said with a big smile. I wanted lots and lots of new clothes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The dress looks gorgeous!" Misato-chan said with a big grin.

I turned around in front of the mirror. "I never thought of wearing a dress on stage."

"I think it looks awesome!"

I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that ended above my knees. The color made my hair look brighter. I was hesitating a bit though… I never liked dresses and skirts. Misato-chan had said that with my new role as the lady in a band I should at least have one of each. I decided that two skirts and two dresses couldn't hurt, as long as none could sneak a peek under them while I was standing on stage.

I liked the blue dress. I turned to Misato. "I take it."

"Great!"

I quickly changed back into my clothes and gathered the outfits I wanted and my other shopping bags. I quickly paid for the clothes and we left the store.

"Do you mind if we stop at the bookstore? I want to check out a new book," Misato said.

"Sure, no problem."

In the bookstore Misato disappeared between the bookshelves and I wandered over to the magazines section. A couple of girls were standing in front of the display and they were whispering in an exited manner. I picked a music magazine and started leafing through it. I scowled at an article about Shadow Real and then hear one of the girls next to me exclaim in a hushed voice that those pictures couldn't be real. I casually glanced over to them and saw they were holding one of those stupid magazines that wrote nasty rumors and lies about people.

One of the girls who was standing in the back of the group urged one of her friends to read it out loud because she couldn't see it clearly.

"It just says that Yami Mouto was caught making out with a groupie."

I froze. I felt a lump form in my throat and cursed myself mentally for feeling like this. Yami had moved on, so what? I should move on too, but I knew I could not. Not until I had proven myself.

The girls put the magazine back in the display and left. I shuffled a little closer to where they had been standing and took the magazine out of the display with trembling hands. I opened the magazine. I took a deep breath and scanned it for the article. When I found it I swallowed. Sure enough… he was kissing her. Tears pricked in my eyes and I quickly put the magazine back. I looked up when Misato approached me with a couple of books in her hands. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and faced her with a fake smile.

"You found what you wanted?" I asked her.

She nodded with an exited smile. Misato-chan loved books. I was glad she was happy with the fact she was about to buy new books. She didn't notice how shaken up I was.

"Come on; let's go," she said. "I promised Honda to cook for him tonight. Do you want to come too?"

I wanted to tell her no, but distraction was nice. I nodded.

She giggled. "My brother likes you, I think."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't set me up with your brother. We're just friends."

"Don't worry," Misato said with a sly grin, "If you two do start to like each other as more than friends, I'm sure you'll get together."

We left the bookstore after Misato had paid for her books.

On the outside I seemed calm, but on the inside I was boiling, ready to explode. He had said he needed me, but he seemed to be fine on his own. Wasn't he hurting? Did he think kissing groupies was going to make me jealous? That I would come back to him?

I was jealous, alright. But I wouldn't go to him and demand what the hell he had been thinking. He would be sorry eventually…

**- End chapter 4 - **

Sooo… the story is really going to roll now! :D

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

My internship is over and I'm going to school again, so I can get back to updating regularly! =D

I've posted the first chapter of the side fic _A far away Shine_! Go and read it after reading this chapter!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish and Linkin Park songs I use in this story!

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later we started recording our first album. It was a lot of work, but also a lot of fun. Me and the guys became good friends. Although my vocals had to be recorded the last, I was at the studio every day. It was exiting to hear the results of the work we had done at the end of the day. I discovered that Greg was an awesome singer, but he refused to record some vocals. According to him singing wasn't his thing and it was way too late to make any changes in the songs we had selected.

I made Jared promise me that our next album would contain songs with Greg's vocals, hehehe…

In between the recording and the mixing we had photo shoots. I liked the pictures and we had heated discussions about them. We all wanted the best. We selected pictures for our album and a friend of Honda had done some amazing artwork. We all knew that our first album would be of very good quality.

I had been so caught up in the recording, that I hadn't had time to think about Yami. I never kept track about what Shadow Realm was doing and honestly, I didn't want to know.

So I was very surprised to find Jono waiting for me in front of my apartment (I had only stayed temporary at my aunt's) when I came back from grocery shopping. In fact, I was so surprised I nearly dropped my bag of groceries.

"Jono?" I stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you?" he asked. He took the bag from me and kissed my cheek.

I didn't know what to say to him. I went into my apartment and he followed me. "How have you been doing?"

"Good," I said. I didn't want to tell him about my new band. I wasn't allowed to either, since we had to keep it a secret.

"Just good?" He sounded surprised.

"Just good," I confirmed. "So, what's it like, being famous?"

Jono shrugged. "It's okay. I wish you were there along with me."

I was careful not to show any emotions. "Well, I'm not."

Jono smiled sadly. "You do realize that Yami knows he made a mistake?"

I snorted. "It seemed he was enjoying himself without me."

"Yeah well," Jono said. "He misses you."

I wanted to yell at him about the groupie, but that would only make me sound jealous. "That's his own fault," I said instead. "He was the one who signed that contract, not me."

Jono sighed and patted the top of my head. "We were all so angry with him. Bakura actually tried to beat him up."

I could barely suppress a smile. Typically Bakura. He really was a big softy.

"I tried calling you."

"I know," I said, feeling horribly guilty. "I'm sorry. I couldn't face you, Jono."

He patted my hair again and I swatted at his hand. "I understand. I wouldn't be able to either."

I hugged him. I really felt bad for banning Jono out of my life. "You're not angry, are you?" I asked.

"No," he said. "I'm just curious about what brought on the drastic change of style."

It took me a moment to realize he was talking about my clothes and I giggled. I was wearing one of the skirts I had bought with Misato-chan. I was black and reached halfway down my thighs. Along with it I was wearing a pastel green tube top.

"You'll find out eventually," I said with a mysterious smile.

"It's not a guy, is it?" Jono pulled a face. "Really, Meca. You have a bad taste in men."

I gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

He grinned. "Just kidding."

"Do you want to stay for diner?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled warmly. "You do look good, by the way."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

It wasn't so bad to talk to Jono again. I had missed my overprotecting cousin. We talked about everything, but we both avoided talking about Yami. Jono had brought a movie with him and he insisted on watching it. I found myself curled up against him on the couch, in the way we used to do when we were children. I agreed with him that we had to hang out more often.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The mixing of our album took up a lot of time. The song that was finished first was '_Sleepwalker_'. We had to shoot a video for that song and we wanted to do that as soon as possible. I looked forward to doing the video shooting.

Mixing songs meant hanging out in the studio all day and feeling useless, while a guy mixed everything. We listened to the songs endlessly, trying to pick up thing that had to sound a little different. It was a long process, but we knew our song would sound better in the end.

Honda and I spent a lot of time together. He was a really nice guy, but I couldn't see him as more than a friend. We worked on some ideas for songs. For the first time in months I held my guitar again. It was fun. Jared didn't allow us to write any lyrics. The lyrics were his babies and he wanted to write them. It was fine with me. He had a talent for writing them, so I would let him.

Greg joked about me and Honda writing music already while our first album wasn't even finished yet. He called us workaholics. I countered with telling him that he should be happy with Honda and me writing such pretty songs for him to sing on our second album. He shut up after that.

During that time I spoke to Jono a lot over the phone. He was on tour again and by the hushed tone he used while talking to me I guessed he wanted to keep our conversations a secret. One time I heard Otogi joking in the background about Jono having a secret girlfriend. I had to swallow a lump down. I missed the guys. But I had my own band now. I would be alright…

**- End chapter 5 - **

Sooo… that's the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome! ;)

I will try updating '_A far away Shine_' this weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since I updated this story. I'm sorry about that but I'm really busy with school at the moment. I want to graduate next year, so I have to work very hard.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, REVIEW! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish and Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 6**

I was having breakfast with Honda in a small diner in the downtown area. The mixing was done; the company would do the rest. Later that day we would start filming our first video clip. I was excited.

"It's going to be so awesome!" I said with a big grin on my face.

Honda grinned back. "Yeah… and the photo shoot is going to be great too!"

The record company wanted us to do a photo shoot in the style of the video clip. Those photos would be used on billboards to promote the single and the upcoming album.

I took a bite from my sandwich. "I hope they don't mind my clothing choice."

"Naah… the crew would be too busy staring at you to complain."

I had decided on black leather pants and a short black top that showed off my belly. My second outfit would be the blue dress I had bought with Misato-chan. After breakfast Honda and I would go to the studio to get our make-up done. Honda and the guys weren't too happy about the idea of make-up. Greg had said his manliness would disappear.

"I hope we'll get some bookings soon," Honda said suddenly.

I grinned. "Me too! It's nice to see your hard work pay off, no?"

He nodded.

I took a sip of my drink and looked outside, enjoying the sun that shone through the window. That's when I saw him… He was walking in the direction of the diner. He was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't tell if he was looking at me too.

I felt my heart tighten in my chest. It should be illegal to look that good. I didn't want to stare at him but I couldn't help myself. Damn it, that lip ring looked really good on him. And then I mean **really **good. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him with that ring. Probably mind blowing like all his other kisses had been.

Honda caught me looking at Yami. "It was like that, huh?" he asked when he saw the longing in my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

Yami entered the diner and sat down at the bar. I didn't think he had seen me. Honda smiled sympathetically at me. "Do you want to leave?"

"No," I said firmly. "I can handle it."

Yami ordered breakfast and I did my best to block out his voice. Honda and I finished our breakfast.

"Come on," he said while getting up.

I got up too and reluctantly followed him towards the bar. I stayed as far away from Yami as possible. My stomach tightened. What if he turned around and saw me? I started to feel faint. I had to leave. Honda turned towards me. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I was surprised when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He winked at me and I felt more at ease. I took a deep breath. I could feel Yami's eyes on my back. If he hadn't recognized me before he sure did now. I knew he would know it was me. And he would probably think I was with Honda.

Honda and I left the diner. Outside I allowed myself a glance backwards. Yami was staring at me. There was so much longing and hurt in his eyes I felt tempted to turn around and go to him. But I couldn't. Honda halted next to his motor cycle and handed me one of the helmets after unlinking the padlock and chain. I put the helmet on and fastened it under my chin. I sat down on the motorcycle behind Honda and wrapped my arms around him.

I did my best not to cry as he drove us to the studio. The make-up artist wouldn't be happy if I arrived with red and puffy eyes. It didn't take long for us to reach the studio and stall Honda's motorcycle. He looked at me with concern clear in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said softly.

"You're not."

I sighed. "Can we please forget about this?"

Honda made me look at him my gently cupping my chin. "If you want to. But if you want to talk I want you to know I'm there for you, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled. "You're welcome.

We went inside. I forced myself to focus on the video clip and slowly I started to feel a little better. Greg, Jared and Takumi were already there. Make-up artists were powdering their faces. Greg scowled the moment he saw me. He knew I was going to say something.

"Wow, Greg! You look so pretty!" I teased.

He shot me a glare through the mirror and I grinned. I sat down in a chair after having changed in my first outfit. The make-up artist went to work. After that my hair was done and I was ready.

Shooting a video was hard work. Sometimes I had to do at least three takes to get it right. But it was also a lot of fun and of course a whole new experience. In between the shooting Greg was running around with his own camera to film everything for our video blog.

I had changed into my second outfit and was ready for a new round of filming. They had me walking on a tread way in front of a green screen. In these scenes there was also a gorgeous male model who would be the sleepwalker.

I grinned at Greg and his camera. "Wow, Greg. That model looks even prettier than you!"

Greg cursed but grinned. "We'll cut that out from our video blog."

"No, we won't!" I said with a not so innocent smile.

We started filming again. At the end of the day I was so tired I fell asleep in a chair. The guys, little bastards that they were, filmed this while joking that the pretty male model had worn me out. I woke up and started yelling at them and yes, Greg filmed my episode as well.

The photo shoot would be done the next day, so I changed back into the clothes I had worn that morning. Honda brought me home and immediately went into my bedroom. I was asleep within minutes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't know how the guys got me so far to cook for them after the photo shoot. I had send Honda and Takumi to go grocery shopping. While they were gone I tried to keep Greg and Jared from breaking down my apartment. Really, I thought Seto's little brother was a miniature whirlwind but Jared and Greg were far worse and there were two of them!

They explored my apartment and had absolutely no reserve. Greg was lounging on my bed, staring thoughtfully at a picture of me, Jono and Shizuka. "Jonouchi Katsuya is your brother?" he asked.

"No, my cousin," I said while trying to discreetly hide a picture of me and Yami in one of the drawers of my dresser.

"Who is the other girl?" Jared asked.

"That's Shizuka, Jono's sister."

"The two of you look alike."

"I know," I said with a sad smile. I hadn't spoken to Zuka-chan in months either. I missed her. I made a mental not to give her a call soon.

The bell rang.

"Come on," I said. "That should be Honda and Takumi."

The guys went into the kitchen and sat down at the table while I went to open the door. Honda and Takumi stepped inside, their arms full of groceries. They followed me into the kitchen where I started preparing dinner.

"You should introduce me to your cousin," Greg said during dinner.

"Which one, the guy or the girl?" I asked with a sly grin.

"The girl of course," Greg said while rolling his eyes. "I'm not interested in guys."

Takumi snorted and choked on his drink. I patted him on the back while giggling.

"I don't think you'll stand a chance with Shizuka, Greg," I said. "As far as I know she's dating Otogi Ryuji."

"Whatever, I'm a better bassist anyway!" Greg said arrogantly.

"Man, shut it!" Takumi said.

Was it me or did I see Honda look sad for a moment? I shrugged and decided I must have imagined it. We continued dinner, occasionally joking around. We still had a month to go before the release of our first single. I was ready to conquer Shadow Realm…

**- End chapter 6 - **

Review please! They're good motivation to keep this story going!


	7. Chapter 7

Update! Jeej! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish and Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 7**

I was dreaming. I was standing on stage, singing '_Sleepwalker_' and Yami was in the crowd. He was staring at me with a hurt and angry look in his eyes. It was horrible. I felt horrible and it affected my singing. My voice broke on the harmony and I felt tears come up. I glanced helplessly towards Honda, but he wasn't there. I turned around and gasped when I realized none of my band members were there. I was alone and I was frightened. I looked at Yami again.

He was smirking. "You will never be better than me."

His voice was clear over the music and the crowd. I gasped. It felt like I couldn't get enough air. The crowd disappeared and Yami and I were alone.

"No…" I whispered. "What's happening?"

Yami's eyes were so cold. Colder than that time when he had broken up with me. I couldn't stand it and I started to cry.

"Go away," I sobbed helplessly. "Please… GO AWAY!"

I woke up with a start and sat up. I was sweaty and panting, tears ran down my cheeks. The horrible choking feeling was still there. I pulled my legs up and rested my face against my knees. I tried to calm myself down. I took deep breaths, trying to stop myself from shaking. It took a while, but eventually I calmed down.

My cell phone rang and I blindly reached for it. I sat up straight and picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Honda said cheerfully. "Today is the big day!"

I swallowed and tried to sound cheerful. "Yeah!"

I whipped my drying cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Honda asked. Concern was clear in his voice.

"Yeah… I… I just had a nightmare." I thought it was best to be honest with Honda. Somehow he always seemed to know when something was wrong, so lying to him was no point. "I guess I'm just nervous or something."

"There is no need for that," Honda said gently. "You want to go and get some breakfast?"

"Sure." I glanced at my alarm clock and realized I must have turned it off in my sleep. It was 8.30. "Give me an hour."

"I'll be there to pick you up."

"Alright." I hung up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. My stomach quivered with nervousness and excitement. I wasn't sure if I was hungry. The nightmare was still clear in my head as I finished my shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed, blow-dried my hair and put on some make-up, while doing a little mantra of '_It will be alright!_' in my head.

'_Sleepwalker_' would be brought out today. The company would take care of everything, but I didn't like the idea of being free and doing nothing on such an important day.

What if none liked the song and it would become a flop? What if none booked us? What if… there were a lot of what if's. Honda had tried to assure me time and time again that everything would be fine. The sweetheart had been trying to get my mind of the single release for the past week. He had taken me to the movies, to diner and even tried to coax me into shopping. I had stared at him in amusement and had asked him if he wanted to replace his sister. He had blushed and said that he didn't want me to feel uneasy. I had declined anyway. Honda wasn't the type of guy that took a girl out shopping.

9.30 sharp Honda rang the doorbell. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and locked the door behind me.

The nervousness didn't go away until I went to sleep that night…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The what ifs left my thoughts as '_Sleepwalker_' climbed higher and higher in the charts. We actually ended at the top. All the radio stations were in hysterics about the fact that none knew any more that our band name. The record company got tons and tons of phone calls each day.

The song '_Sleepwalker_' by Mysteries of Nights was a hot topic for conversation and it made me want to squeal with glee every time someone mentioned it.

Jono had also heard about it of course and during one of our phone calls he told me he loved the song and that he would love to have this mysterious band as the support act for Shadow Realm. I wished him good luck with trying to find out but I knew he was suspicious. Jono wasn't stupid. He knew what my voice sounded like, but he couldn't prove that it was me who sang '_Sleepwalker_'.

He just had to wait until the record company launched our website and brought out the video clip. He had to wait a few more days and then he would find out. Yami would find out too.

I was afraid of what he would think. Would he be angry, like in my nightmare? Sometimes the horrible feeling would come back and I would be unsure of myself. I hated that. Why couldn't I let go?

Deep down inside I knew the answer. I still loved Yami and I wondered if I would ever stop…

**- End chapter 7 - **

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally updating this! :)

Enjoy and please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish and Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 8**

I had been fourteen months without Yami when the '_Sleepwalker_' video clip came out. The video clip was awesome and the billboards were too. It was kind of weird to see my own face on a huge billboard in the centre of Domino. Now everyone knew my name. Whenever I walked around town I would wear sunglasses and I would pull the hood of my sweater up. I didn't want body guards yet. I would get recognized sometimes, but my sunglasses were huge so most of the time I could get around normally.

Sales of the single were going great and we were still on top of the charts. We got booked for some shows and festivals. We were also invited to perform on a television show. We could perform one song. The record company had told us we could play any song from our album. I was so excited for the show and I had no idea with song we should play.

Jared said we should play a song that would blow the audience away. We couldn't decide between '_Dark Chest Of Wonders_', '_End of all hope_' and '_Sleepwalker_'. We got into a heated discussion and finally Honda decided we would play '_Dark Chest Of Wonders_'. When it was settled we rehearsed.

Rehearsals were now an everyday occurrence. Jared was a perfectionist and I admired that about him. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind about the way we played the songs. I mean, most of the songs were his and he wanted the songs to be as he had intended them to be. I think he had a right to tell us how to play the songs. We all thought so. Misato-chan was often present at the rehearsals and afterwards I would go and hang out with her. She had become my best friend.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" she asked me the day before the television show.

"I was thinking about the green dress," I said.

She grinned. "You should definitely wear that! It looks awesome on you!"

Along with the blue dress Misato-chan and I had bought together I had bought a green dress. It was one with a tight strapless bodice and a puffy skirt. I had black high heeled boots to wear with them. The guys had yet to see the dress and I hoped they would like it.

"Come on," I said to Misato-chan when we finished our fruit shakes. "Let's watch a movie at my place."

"Sure!" She hopped of her bar stool and followed me out of the diner. I put on my sunglasses and pulled my hood up. Misato giggled. "You're so secretive."

"Yeah, well…" I grinned at her. "If you want to get followed around by screaming fans I'd be happy to take off my sunglasses."

Misato-chan laughed. "No thanks."

We made our way to my apartment and while Misato picked a movie I busied myself in the kitchen with drinks. When I checked the time I realized Jono would call me soon. I hoped he decided to call right away, instead of doing it later while I was watching the movie.

It was as if he knew what I was thinking. I picked up my phone with a cheerful "Hi Jono!"

"Meca, you snake!" Jono sounded exited. "You knew I liked your song and you didn't tell me ANYTHING!"

"I was supposed to keep it a secret," I said with a big grin on my face. "You like the video clip?"

"It's awesome!" Jono exclaimed. "The others think so too."

I bit my lip. Did that include Yami?

"Seto says Kisara loves your new look! Otogi does too, but then Shizuka hit him over the head."

I laughed. "Otogi should stop ogling other girls."

"Yeah… but he is good to Shizuka," Jono said matter of factly. "I don't worry about it too much."

"How is the tour?" I asked.

"It's okay. Yami fell on stage today and sprained his ankle. We can't play tomorrow."

I ignored his subtle hint. I didn't want to talk about Yami. "That's good, 'cause then you can watch me on TV."

"Really? What time?"

I gave him the details and then ended the conversation shortly after that. I had kept Misato-chan waiting long enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stood waiting anxiously. We were on stage in the dark, waiting… The host of the television show was still talking to another guest. A tech from the show signaled us that we had one more minute to go until we could start. We had to be silent. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I glanced towards Honda. I could barely make out his features in the dark. The host started our introduction and I could hear the sound tech starting to count down in my earpieces. I took a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Mysteries of Night!"

We were on!

"_Once I had a dream and this is it!"_

The guys started on the intro and I worked the audience in a frenzy. I head banged, played with the camera and then started with two high notes. The audience went crazy and clapped and screamed.

_"Once there was a child's dream_

_One night the clock struck twelve_

_The window open wide_

_Once there was a child's heart_

_The age I learned to fly_

_And took a step outside"_

I made my way over to Greg and continued to sing.

"_Once I knew all the tales__  
__It's time to turn back time__  
__Follow the pale moonlight __  
__Once I wished for this night__  
__Faith brought me here __  
__It's time to cut the rope and fly___

_Fly to a dream__  
__Far across the sea__  
__All the burdens gone__  
__Open the chest once more__  
__Dark chest of wonders__  
__Seen through the eyes__  
__Of the one with pure heart__  
__Once so long ago"_

I head banged in time with the music, while holding onto my mic stand with one hand. It was awesome! '_Dark Chest Of Wonders_' was such an energetic song! It got me high on adrenaline.

_"The one in the Big Blue is what the world stole from me__  
__This night will bring him back to me!"_

I made audience yell every time I pumped my fist into the air. Honda shot me a cocky smirk and I grinned at him. I sang a couple of more notes and started on the chorus again.

_"Fly to a dream__  
__Far across the sea__  
__All the burdens gone__  
__Open the chest once more__  
__Dark chest of wonders__  
__Seen through the eyes__  
__Of the one with pure heart__  
__Once so long ago_

_Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago"_

We ended the song and the audience screamed and clapped. I laughed and turned to look at Jared. He smiled and nodded at me. I shot him a grin. The host of the show came towards us to thank us for our performance. He handed me a bouquet of flowers, which I took with a big smile. I loved flowers.

We had done it!

**- End chapter 8 - **

We're getting closer to the moment when Yami and Meca see each other again! Hehehe


	9. Interlude Visions of Light

It has been a while since I updated this. I've been posting a lot of stories on Freedom of Speech fanfiction in the past couple of months. Most of my stories are reader inserts, so I have to post them somewhere else, ne?

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the interlude and please, leave a review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish or Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**Interlude**

**Visions of Light**

I stared at the small television screen in my bunk long after the show had ended. Meca had been amazing. I hadn't know she could sing like that! With a soprano voice, I mean. I knew she could sing, but… I cursed myself for the millionth time. It was my own fault she wasn't here with me. I quietly left my bunk and limped to the front lounge of the tour bus. I took a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch.

I was pissed off… Honda Hirota… that bastard! What did he think? Did Meca know? I had liked the song 'Sleepwalker' when it came out and the mystery around the band. Then I saw huge billboards with my ex-girlfriend on them and the video clip on TV.

'_I won't stand in your shadow.'_

Now I practically stood in hers. I wished I hadn't signed that deal. This was the second time I had lost her because of my pride. I hadn't been able, no I hadn't wanted to go to my mother again to ask for money. I had thought that Meca would eventually forgive me, but she had broken up with me. The guys had been so angry with me. But it had been too late. The deal had been signed.

The tour was almost over and then we would record our second album. After that our contract with the company would end. We had decided to look for a different record label. I was tired of the pressure this company put on us. I was damn tired of being without Meca.

That time when I had seen her in the café with Honda it had almost broken me. I had wanted to run after her, beg her to take me back but I knew she wouldn't have done it. She had her pride too. How could I have been so fucking stupid? The guys all acted differently towards me know. In the beginning it had been really bad. Now it was easier but we didn't have the same openness we used to have. It was my own fault, I know that.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching. Bakura entered the front lounge and glanced at me. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"I take it you have seen the show?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I sipped my beer. "She is good, huh?"

"Hn…" Bakura sipped his own beer. "It's good you realize that."

I wanted to yell at him to stop telling me bullshit, but he was right. Bakura thought our band was incomplete without Meca. It was, but I thought he should stop bringing it up. I felt bad enough already.

"I realized she was good when she was writing '_Valentine's Day_'," I said. I put my beer down on the table and rested my elbows on my knees. I buried my face in my hands to hide the shame I felt.

Bakura sighed. "You've brought this upon yourself."

I glared at him. "Don't you think I know that? There's an empty bunk in this bus that should have been hers!"

"It's good you realize that too."

"What the fuck do you want from me, Bakura?" I asked. "I know I have made a stupid mistake! I realize it every fucking day, again and again! I can't let go of her and it makes me feel like shit and you grab every opportunity to make it even worse!"

I turned away from him and stared out of the window. Bakura sighed. "Sorry."

"You're not. Go away!"

"Yami…"

"I said -Go away-!" I yelled at him.

He left me alone then. I heard the door to the back lounge slam shut. No doubt he would tell the others. Great… tomorrow they all would glare a hole in my back again. I heard the door open and closing again and then Jou entered the front lounge.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I sighed. "Why do you bother asking? You know the answer."

Jou sat down next to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I told Bakura to leave you alone."

"Thanks."

"You know," Jou said. "I think you should call Meca."

I gave him a cool stare. "For what? I don't think she wants to talk to me."

He smiled. "She misses you. I see it every time I see her."

Hope welled up inside me, but I was quick to crush it. I didn't want to hope for something that probably wouldn't happen anyway. But I could talk to her.

"I'll try to go to her after the tour," I said. "I want to talk to her in person."

Jou nodded. "Don't worry too much about Honda. They're just friends."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Jou got up and went into the back lounge again. I finished my beer and went back to my bunk. After a day of rest my ankle felt a little bit better. I should be fine tomorrow.

**- End interlude -**

Review for a Yami and Meca reunion! ;)


	10. Chapter 9

I had hoped to post this on Tuesday but I got sick… so yeah. Now, since I have no voice I need to do something that doesn't involve talking so I'm updating this story! :)

Enjoy and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park and Nightwish songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light  
Chapter 9**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Takumi.

He nodded and signed another copy of our album and gave it to me. I signed it as well and smiled at the giddy fan who was the owner of the CD. I passed it on to Greg.

"I double checked."

"Shit." I kept smiling and signing albums and posters. Inside I was boiling. "Well... we can't cancel it."

Takumi smiled. "It's a big festival. You don't have to run into him."

"With my luck I probably will."

Takumi chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll protect you."

I giggled. "Thanks."

The signing session continued for another half an hour and then we left. Our album '_Dark Chest of Wonders_' was officially released. We had sold a lot of copies at the signing session already. And Shadow Realm was going to perform at the same festival as us.

Just great.

During the car ride to my apartment I dialed Jono's number.

"Hey Meca! I got your album!" Jono said when he picked up.

"That's good," I said. "We're playing at the same festival."

"Yeah." Jono sighed. "Sorry about that. The record label booked it."

I sighed too. When Jono had found out that I was part of Mysteries of Night we both had decided it was better not to play at the same shows. It would add unnecessary pressure and I wanted to do my best at every show. I didn't want to worry about my old band mates being there. But now Jono's record label had interfered.

"It's okay," I said. "I don't blame you."

"I know that." Jono chuckled. "I like the CD by the way. Seto is listening to it now."

"I could send you some extra copies."

"I'll ask the guys if they want one," Jono said. "On one hand it's fun we're playing at the same festival. I get to see you sing live."

"Idiot," I muttered. "You have heard me sing so many times!"

He laughed. "See you in three weeks Metal Goddess!"

He hung up on me. I stared at my phone in shock.

"How dare he…"

"What?" Takumi asked.

"He teased me and then he hung up on me!" I said.

Takumi chuckled. "You need some good teasing every now and then."

"Don't start Takumi!" I warned him with a grin.

I still didn't want to play at the same festival as Shadow Real but there was nothing I could do about it. It was better not to worry about it and to make the best out of it when the time came.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My hotel room was nice, I decided. The guys shared their hotel rooms and I, being the only girl, had gotten my own. Jono had just left my room. He had come by to ask how I was doing and to see if I was okay (over protective cousin alarm!). I was fine, although a little nervous. It had more to do with the show than the fact that Yami was in a room down the hallway. Seriously, did Shadow Realm's record label do all of this on purpose?

Jono had said he would keep Yami away from me. But if Yami decided that he wanted to talk to me there was no way anyone could stop him. I hoped that he decided to keep his distance. I didn't want to talk to him. I was afraid that I would break down in front of him, that I would forgive him. I didn't want to forgive him. If Yami wanted me, he really had to prove he was worth it.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I went over the set list for tomorrow's show in my head: '_Dark Chest of Wonders_', '_She is my Sin'_, '_Swanheart_', '_Wanderlust_', '_Sleepwalker_', '_Come cover me_', '_Ocean soul_', '_Fantasmic_', '_Over the hills and far away_' (it was a Gary More cover) and '_Sacrament of Wilderness_'. I was so excited for the show! I hoped the crowd would like it.

I finished my shower, got dressed and did my hair. I put on some make-up. I would meet Jono in half an hour for diner. The guys didn't mind; they understood that Jonouchi was important to me. Shizuka would come along too and I dreaded seeing her. With the album release and everything I had forgotten to call her. I hoped she wasn't angry with me. Naah… Zuka-chan was a natural sweetheart. She would forgive me.

There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it. I wished I hadn't.

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Yami seemed calm. But his eyes were dark with emotions. Fear, hope, regret… love.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." I had to close the door quickly. The shield I had built around my heart in the last couple of weeks was breaking.

"Meca, please…" He stepped forward. "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"You did it anyway," I said. "Now go away."

I wanted to yell at him when he ignored what I had said. He stepped around me into my room. I was careful to avoid touching him. With a sigh I closed the door.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him while slowly turning around.

He smiled slightly and shrugged. "Because I love you."

The shield crumbled. I took a shuddering breath and dropped my gaze to the floor. I couldn't look at him. "Don't say that," I said with a trembling voice.

"Why not?" His voice was so gentle it hurt. "If I said the opposite I would be lying."

I was at the brink. I stared at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't say anything. Damn it, why did he make me so weak? He was holding me the next instant. I pushed my hands against his chest to keep him away.

"No! No…" I gasped. "Don't."

But he was determined and pulled me closer. He buried his face in my hair and I heard in sigh when he breathed in my scent. "Stop resisting me," he whispered.

"No!" I struggled. He had to let go of me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized he still smelled the same. I sobbed. "Please, let me go!"

I couldn't cope with it. He loved me and I still loved him, but I didn't want to forgive him. I was stubborn, unsure. I was breaking. I mean **really **breaking. Yami was caressing my hair, gently whispering endearments in my ear. My hands fisted in his shirt.

"Yami…"

"I'm here." He pressed his lips against my temple. His lip ring felt warm against my skin.

I looked up at him. There was uncertainty in his eyes. I had put it there. But he had hurt me. We were a mess. He cupped my cheek and rested his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Doing what I did…" he began softly. "It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Are you talking about signing the deal or kissing the groupie?" I asked.

A burst of choked laughter escaped him and he pulled back slightly. "I can't seem to do anything right."

I relaxed slightly. Maybe it was good if we talked about everything that had happened between us. I didn't mean that I had to forgive him, but it would make me feel better.

Yami smiled slightly. "You're so beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat at his words. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me by placing his fingers against my lips. I was mesmerized by his eyes. There was still uncertainty there, but also determination and so much love. Yami was still Yami. The way his eyes reflected his emotions was still the same. I swallowed. I wanted to forgive him. But I needed time. He moved closer and I realized he was going to kiss me.

"Don't…" I whispered.

He kissed me anyway, his fingers tangling in my hair. He pulled me closer… and I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I whimpered when he deepened the kiss, his tongue plundering my mouth. I gave him all I had to give. I forgot about everything around me. He still had this effect on me. One of his hands slid down my back. I shivered and pressed myself against him.

Yami broke the kiss and trailed his lips over my cheek. He kissed my temple. "You're not ready yet," he said. "So I'll give you time."

I looked at him. "But…"

He chuckled and buried his nose in my hair. "Don't be stubborn, Baby."

It felt good to be called '_Baby_' again. I smiled. "I'm not."

"You are. But I can deal with it."

We stood there for a long time, just holding each other and it felt so good. But he was right… I needed time. So I enjoyed his body warmth and scent for the moment. I realized how much I had missed him, how much I needed him and how much I loved him. I pulled back to look at him. He kissed me tenderly.

"I should go," he said. "Jou can pick you up any moment."

"Yeah…" I touched his lip ring with my fingertip. "I like this."

He grinned. "Wait 'till you see my new tattoo."

"Can I see it?"

"Not now." He kissed me again and then let go of me. "Come watch our show tomorrow."

"Will you come to watch mine?" I asked.

"Of course." He opened the door. "I love you."

I couldn't say it back yet, so I smiled at him. He smiled back and closed the door. I quickly walked into the bathroom to check my make-up. It looked fine but my lips were red and swollen. There was a slight flush on my cheeks and my hair looked wild. Oh boy… I looked thoroughly kissed.

I brushed my hair and squeaked when there was a knock on my door. I went to answer it and grinned at Jono and Shizuka. Shizuka was quick to embrace him.

"I missed you, Meca-chan!" she said.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," Zuka-chan assured me. "I understand."

I smiled, feeling grateful.

"Let's go," Jono said.

I followed my cousins out of the room. I was happy. The day had turned out really good. And Yami… he had been so understanding. I still had a long way to go before I could forgive him but I knew I would get there. Things should be alright…

**- End chapter 9 - **

Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I was busy working on some Gundam Wing stories. I hope to finish up this story before October (and A far away Shine as well), so that I can start posting the new story in this series.

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Nightwish and Linkin Park songs I use in this story!

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 10**

It was hard to see the guys play without me. There was an empty spot on stage and it still felt like it belonged to me. I was already dressed in my stage outfit for today: black leather pants and a blue corset with black ribbons on it. On top of it I was wearing one of Greg's sweaters. I had pulled the hood up over my head so none would recognize me. Yugi and Ryo were standing next to me. Yugi had changed of the years. He'd lost his boyishness and started to look more like Yami the longer I looked at him. His personality hadn't changed though. Ryo was still quiet, shy and adorable Ryo. He was taller than me now and I had to look up to see his face.

The guys did a great show. Yami radiated happiness and it made me smile. Yesterday had done us both good. Jono played the lead guitar now and Bakura played keyboards and guitar on some songs. It fit him I guess. When I was still part of Shadow Realm it had never occurred to me to ask Bakura if he could play the guitar. I had known he could play keyboard (since he had done so on many of our songs), but the guitar… He did a good job. But then Bakura was good at anything that he did.

After the guys were done, me, Yugi and Ryo hurried backstage. I ran into Takumi on the way and pulled him with me to the backstage area.

"Go and get Greg," I told him. "I'm going to introduce him to Shizuka."

Yesterday Zuka-chan had told me she was no longer dating Otogi. It hadn't worked out but they were still friends. Takumi went to get Greg and the others. We had an half an hour left until our show and we also had to prepare.

Yami winked at me when he saw me. I pretended I didn't see it and hugged Jono. Over my cousin's shoulder I gave Yami a secret smile. Otogi came over to us and said he really liked my new band and its music.

"Thanks," I said with a grin.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Otogi continued. "Have you been taking lessons?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Greg snatched me around the waist and lifted me up. "You stole my sweater!"

"I borrowed it!" I protested. "Put me down!"

"Give me back my sweater first!" Greg gave me a mock glare.

"What if I get cold?" I pouted. "And besides…" I lowered my voice. "I was going to make it up to you."

"How?"

"You'll have to put me down first."

Greg put me down and then spotted Shizuka. A big grin formed on his face. "Tehee… thanks!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Otogi who was grinning at me. He didn't seem bothered by Greg's obvious interest in Zuka-chan. Soon Jared and Honda joined us as well. Honda looked uncomfortable and I wondered why. I also noticed that none of the Shadow Realm guys spoke to him, while Jared, Greg and Takumi all joined conversations. Honda kept sneaking glances at Shizuka who was currently talking to Greg. Jono glared at Honda. Okay, something really weird was going on. I decided I would talk to Honda about it later, after the show.

At some point our crew began to set up and me and the guys went to our dressing rooms. Yami followed me.

"Go away. I need to get ready," I said with a small smile.

He cupped my cheek and kissed me. "I'll go in a minute."

That minute turned into five. He kissed me, messed up my hair and left a hickey on my neck. I had protested when he gave it to me, saying that there was no way to hide it (seriously make-up doesn't work), but he shut me up by kissing me again. After that he wished me good luck and left my dressing room.

I smoothed my hair and tried to cover the hickey with foundation. It didn't work but I tried it anyway. I took off Greg's sweater and eyed my reflection in the mirror. I took a few deep breaths to calm down my sudden nervousness. I was ready. I left my dressing room and waited in the backstage area. Greg joined me and complimented me on the way I looked. I had covered the hickey with my hair, but no doubt the guys would notice it the minute I started head banging.

Takumi and Jared were the first ones to go on stage. Honda and Greg followed and the guys started playing '_Dark Chest of Wonders_'. I joined them a little later and the audience went wild. The show went well. The crowd was so big! It was impossible to spot Yami, but I knew he was there. By the time we had gotten to the last song the crowed had gotten even bigger.

"Thank you all for being here with us today!" I told the crowd. "This is our last song: _Sacrament of Wilderness_!"

They guys started playing and I made my way over to Honda. He shot me a grin but I could feel something wasn't right. There was something in his eyes that made my skin tingle unpleasantly. I ignored the feeling and started head banging. I heard the crowd go wild and they screamed even louder when I started singing.

"_Naked in midwinter magic_

_Lies an angel in the snow_

_The frozen figure crossed by tracks of wolves_

_An encounter symbolic yet truthful_

_With a hungry choir of wolves_

_An agreement immemorial to be born."_

I couldn't stay near Honda anymore and went back to my mic stand. I shot Greg a grin and he came towards me, pushing his shoulder against mine. I laughed and wrapped my arm around him.

"_Dulcet elvenharps from a dryad forest_

_Accompany all charming tunes_

_Of a sacrament by a campfire_

_A promise between the tameless_

_And the one with a tool_

_Tonight the journey from a cave begins."_

I let go of Greg and continued singing, starting on the chorus. The crowd was jumping and I could see various pits form. It looked awesome from my place on the stage.

"_I want to hunt with the tameless heart_

_I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar_

_We will honor the angel in the snow_

_We will make the streams for our children flow."_

The guys played an instrumental part and I worked the crowd, making them scream and jump more. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I loved the feeling of it. This crowd was so great!

"_Wrapped in furs beneath the northern lights_

_From my cave I watch the land untamed_

_And wonder if some becoming season_

_Will make the angel melt in shame."_

Jared played a keyboard solo. As always I was impressed by his talent. The crowd was too, because they calmed down a little to listen.

"_I want to hunt with the tameless heart_

_I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar_

_We will honor the angel in the snow_

_We will make the streams for our children flow_

_I want to hunt with the tameless heart_

_I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar_

_We will honor the angel in the snow_

_We will make the streams for our children flow."_

A deafening applause erupted from the crowd as we ended the song. Takumi and Jared joined me, Greg and Honda in the centre of the stage. We stood in a line, arms wrapped around each other and bowed. When we went backstage I was quick to pull Honda aside.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Honda said.

"Really?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Then what the Hell was that on stage?"

"She doesn't know, does she?" Yami's voice sounded behind me and I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Go away, Mouto," Honda spat, sounding angry.

"Naah… I want to spend some time with Meca."

Honda glared at me. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Did you know that Honda used to be our guitarist before you joined?" Yami asked me.

"W-what?"

"He was Jou's best friend, he dated Shizuka and then suddenly, he disappeared," Yami said with a taunting undertone in his voice.

Honda grabbed the collar of Yami's shirt. "Shut up you bastard!"

"Let go of me."

"Guys!" I yelled angrily. "Stop behaving like a couple of children!"

"I had my reasons for doing what I did," Honda told Yami.

"Oh, I'm sure you had." Yami pulled himself free. "But you broke Shizuka's heart."

"And you broke Meca's," Honda countered.

I stared at them, not knowing what to do. The part of the backstage area we were in was quiet. None would see or hear us and Honda looked like he was ready to kill Yami.

"You used Meca," Yami hissed. "Admit it."

"I did not!" Honda yelled.

"That's enough!" I stepped in between them before they could get ugly. I looked at Yami. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

He sighed. "Alright."

He moved to kiss me but I firmly held my distance. He sighed again and then left me and Honda alone. I turned towards my band mate with a glare. Honda squirmed.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on!" I said angrily. "And whatever I do with Yami is my business, not yours. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now explain…"

**- End chapter 10 - **

Review please! :)


	12. Chapter 11

It's time I updated this story again. I hope to finish it up soon so I can start posting the next story in this series. I will post another stand alone for this series on Tuesday!

I cut out the lemon from this chapter. You can find the complete chapter with lemon on Freedom of Speech fanfiction and Lunaescence!

Enjoy and please review!

**Chasing the Light  
Chapter 11**

Honda sighed and looked around. "Let's go sit over there."

He pointed to a couple of chairs. I nodded and followed him. We both sat down.

Honda sighed again. "Alright… What do you want to know?"

"The whole story."

He nodded. "I used to be Jou's best friend. We'd been friends since we were children and went to the same schools. It seemed only natural for me to become the guitarist when he and Yami started the band. During that time I started dating Shizuka and I thought everything was okay." He shrugged and continued. "The one day my father announced we had to move to Kyoto. I was so pissed off because I had to come with him and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I didn't tell anyone I would be moving."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't. I didn't want to break Shizuka's heart. I couldn't…" He buried his face in his hands. "So I moved to Kyoto. A year later I decided to come back to Domino but the guys were so angry with me. I tried to explain but they didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

"Which isn't so weird, considering what you did," I said. I felt angry with him too. How dare he break Zuka-chan's heart!

"I found out I had been replaced," Honda said, obviously meaning that I had been the one to replace him. "Jou wouldn't let me come near Shizuka. I left and went back to Kyoto. A year and a half ago Misato and I came back."

"So what's the deal with Yami saying you used me?" I asked.

"When I started our band… I wanted a singer that was so good that… I'm sorry," he sighed. "I wanted revenge. I wanted to show then that I didn't need them."

"And I was perfect when you heard Yami ditched me," I realized.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Meca. I wanted to tell you but I saw you had a hard time coping with your own anger and hurt. I didn't want to add to the burden."

"You should have told me anyway," I said. "We're friends Honda."

He took a shuddering breath. "I know… But I didn't want to get too close to you, you know."

I understood. It must have been hard for him, looking at me. Shizuka and I looked so much alike. Every time he had looked at me he had seen Shizuka.

"You still love her, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded, looking miserable.

I smiled slightly. "What if I helped you to get her back?"

"Jou would never allow it."

"Jono doesn't have to know." I grinned at him.

I saw the hope in his eyes. "Are you sure you can help me?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled slightly. "Alright."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had arranged everything perfectly. I had called Shizuka to ask her to come and hang out in my hotel room. Honda would come over too. I would go and pay Yami a surprise visit, giving Honda time to talk to Shizuka. Honda arrived first. He was nervous, couldn't sit still and kept getting up from his seat on the couch to pace.

"Relax Honda," I told him. "It's gonna be fine."

I had thought about everything Honda had told me and now everything had fallen into place. I remembered how Shizuka used to space out when I had just joined Shadow Realm. She would look really sad. Over the time those moments became less frequent, but she had had another moment yesterday during diner. But now I knew… During those moments she thought of Honda. It also explained why she and Otogi hadn't worked out. Shizuka still loved Honda.

There was a knock on the door. I went to open it and let Shizuka in. She halted when she saw Honda. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"He wants to talk to you," I said gently. "I'll leave you two alone."

I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway to Yami's room. I knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened, revealing a shirtless Yami. Judging by his damp hair and the droplets of water that dripped onto his chest, which I noticed now sported a tattoo, he had just come out of the shower.

"Baby?" he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

I was quick to move forward. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I didn't care about anyone being able to see us. Yami wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I heard the door across the hall open but I didn't pull back. I only did when a familiar voice made me laugh.

"What the fuck? Are you two back together?"

I looked at Bakura with a grin. Yami smirked and pulled me into his room. He closed the door and pushed me against it. "Now… where were we?"

I pulled him closer and fused my mouth with his again. He buried a hand in my hair, while the other slid around my waist to press me against him. His thigh slipped between my legs and I moaned. I slid my hands over the familiar planes of his chest and down to his stomach.

Yami broke the kiss and pressed his face against my neck. I shivered as he nibbled on my skin. "Baby, you better tell me 'no' now because I don't think I'll be able to stop if we take this any further."

I nuzzled his shoulder while my hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans. "Then don't stop," I murmured in his ear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I woke a few hours later. Yami was still asleep. I carefully got out of bed and grabbed my underwear from the floor. I quickly pulled it on and grabbed my jeans. I pulled a shirt from Yami's suitcase and put it on, enjoying the scent that clung to it.

"Baby?" Yami's voice was hoarse from sleep. "What are you doing?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I'm going to get some of my stuff from my room."

He pulled me closer and kissed me. "Hurry back."

I smiled and nodded. I took his keycard from the nightstand and left the room. I walked towards my own room and knocked on the door, just to make sure it was empty. I heard movement in the room and after a while the door opened to reveal a shirtless Honda. He pressed his finger against his lips and opened the door further to reveal a sleeping Shizuka in my bed. By the way the sheets outlined her form I could tell she was naked. I gaped at Honda in horror.

"Eeeeew… You did it! In my bed!" I whispered harshly.

"It's not like you are going to sleep in it anymore," Honda hissed back. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I want some of my stuff." I walked past him and grabbed a change of clothes from my suitcase before going into the bathroom to grab my bag of toiletries.

"We haven't been the only ones who have been busy," Honda said quietly, taking in my appearance.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "At least we did it in his bed and not someone else's!"

With a grin he pushed me out of the room and closed the door. I made my way back to Yami's room. I put my stuff down on the couch and watched him sleep for a while. I had always enjoyed watching him sleep; he always looked so peaceful. He had turned over his side, clutching his pillow. I smiled and undressed. I got in bed and snuggled up against him. He stirred.

"You're back," he said while nuzzling my hair.

"Hmm…" I pressed a kiss against his chin. "Go back to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I slowly drifted off again…

**- End chapter 11 - **

Review please! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park or Nightwish songs I use in this story!

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up when someone banged don the door. Yami woke next to me with a start.

"Yami! Open up!" It was Jono and by the tone of his voice he sounded like he was panicking.

Yami grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on. He walked towards the door and opened it. "What's the matter?"

"Shizuka is missing!"

"Relax Jono," I said. "She's in my room."

"What… What are you doing here?" Jono asked. "Are you two back together?"

Yami shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Then Jono remembered what I had said. "What do you mean -Shizuka is in your room?"

I yawned. "She is. Honda is with her."

"What?" Both Yami and Jono stared at me in shock.

"They love each other," I said while turning my back to them, preparing to go back to sleep. "There's nothing wrong about that."

"Meca, do you have any idea about what Honda did?" Yami asked me.

"I do."

"I can't believe it!" Jono exclaimed angrily. "Do you know how much he hurt her?"

"Do you know how much Yami hurt me?" I countered while turning over again. "And yet you didn't do anything to keep him away from me."

Yami shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Jono glared at me. "The situation between you and Yami is completely different."

"Is it?" I asked. "I think it's quite similar."

Jono sighed.

"Just leave them be," I said. "And don't get angry at them."

"Alright," Jono said.

He left, still looking pissed off. Yami sat down on the bed. His expression was grim. "After last night I really have to remind myself that you haven't forgiven me yet."

"I'm working on it," I said.

"I know." A shuddering breath escaped him. "And I'm thankful that you're trying."

I smiled at him. "Will you do something for me?"

"Hmm?"

"Try to forgive Honda." I squeezed his hand.

He looked away from me, and then sighed. "Alright. I'll try."

"Good." I brought our entwined hands up to my mouth and kissed his fingers. "Both of you have done stupid things and if you deserve a second chance it's only fair he gets one too."

"You're right." He lay down next to me and pulled me closer.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise in the hallway.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Jono scream.

Both Yami and I got up. I quickly put on Yami's shirt and my jeans. Yami was still putting on his jeans when I ran out into the hallway. Jono had Honda pinned face down on the ground in the middle of the hallway. Zuka-chan stood crying, pleading with her brother to let Honda go.

"Jonouchi!" I yelled angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A couple of doors opened and Greg, Jared, Takumi, Bakura and Seto came out. Yami rushed over to the two men on the ground.

"Jou, please," Shizuka sobbed. "Let him go."

Yami grabbed Jono's arms and with Seto's help pulled him off of Honda. Shizuka rushed over to her boyfriend who sat up and wiped away the blood from his lip.

"Are you okay?" Shizuka asked him while wrapping her arms around him.

Jono struggled in Seto's hold. "Shizuka, get the hell away from him!"

I was quick to slap my cousin across the face. "Have you gone crazy?" I asked him.

He glared at me. "He doesn't deserve her!"

"Have you forgotten what Meca told you a couple of minutes ago?" Yami asked him.

Jono practically fumed while Seto dragged him into his room. "Damn it Seto! Let me go."

"Forget it, Mutt." Seto kicked the door shut.

I turned towards my band mate. "Are you alright Honda?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Bakura handed him an icepack. "Here."

"Thanks." Honda pressed the icepack against his swelling jaw and wrapped his arm around Shizuka. She clung to him, her face hidden in his chest.

I couldn't help but smile. They looked cute together. I felt Yami grab my hand and I looked at him. His smile told me he thought the same.

"So," Greg spoke up. "Is anyone going to explain what the Hell just happened?"

"Later," Honda said.

Greg nodded. "Okay. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Honda said. "I expected such a reaction from him."

Greg, Jared and Takumi went back to their rooms.

"Come on," Bakura said while helping Honda and Shizuka up. "Let's go into my room and order some room service."

We followed Bakura into his room. Otogi was still sleeping, his hair a sleep tousled mess. Bakura threw a pillow at him. "Wake up!"

"Wha…" Otogi sat up, blinking rapidly.

Honda pulled Shizuka to the couch and sat down, cuddling her into his lap. Yami sat down on Bakura's bed. I snuggled up against him. He kissed my forehead. Otogi stared at us in surprise and then at the couple on the couch.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Despite the situation Zuka-chan giggled. I smiled at him but didn't say anything. Bakura was on the phone, ordering a lot of sweet stuff. When he was done he sat down on the edge of Otogi's bed while running a hand through his hair.

He looked at Otogi. "Jou went crazy when he found out."

"Er… About Yami and Meca or Honda and Shizuka?" Otogi was slow sometimes.

Bakura glared at him and Otogi held up his hands. "Sorry. Is Jou alright?"

"Seto is with him," Bakura said.

Otogi got up. "I'd better go to them," he said. "If Jou is in one of those edgy moods there is no way Seto can talk some sense in him."

"Hmm… You might wanna comb your hair first." Bakura smirked.

Otogi's hands went up to his hair. "Crap."

He was quick to grab a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he appeared again and left the room. The room fell into a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and sighed. Yami nuzzled my hair.

"I have to apologize," Honda said suddenly. "For doing what I did."

"Apology accepted," Bakura said. "And I apologize for my behavior towards you."

"Me too," Yami said.

Honda smiled, a grateful glint in his eyes.

"I apologize to you too Yami," Bakura turned towards him and smiled sheepishly. "I had no excuse for acting the way I did towards you."

I looked at Yami. "What is he talking about?"

Yami shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit," Bakura said. "I am your friend. I should have considered your feelings instead of holding what you did against you."

"I deserved it," Yami said. "Now forget about it."

"Hn…" Bakura nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Bakura went to open it. A woman pushed a room service into the room. Bakura tipped her and closed the door again. We had breakfast, occasionally talking about touring and other stuff. I enjoyed this moment. Shizuka eventually let go of the sadness her brother had caused her. I was still pissed off at Jono though. I vowed I'd have a talk with him before I left in the evening.

**- End chapter 12 - **

Review please! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait! School is crazy at the moment. After this chapter there will be two more and then the story is finished. I can't believe it is going so fast! O.o But… I'm working on the next story in this series already, hehehe…

Enjoy and please review! Note that this chapter was edited to fit with the rating! Unedited versions can be found on Freedom of Speech fanfiction and Lunaescence. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park or Nightwish songs I use in this story!

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 13**

"I'm sorry I slapped you," I said the moment Jono opened the door.

He sighed. "It's okay. Is Shizuka alright?"

I nodded. "But you should apologize to both her and Honda."

"I thought about what you said. I'll give him a chance," he said. "It's clear that Shizuka loves him very much."

"And he loves her."

Jono nodded. I smiled slightly and pulled him into a hug.

"So what's the deal with you and Yami?" he asked me.

"We're working on it," I said while pulling back so I could look at him. "It will take time, but we should be alright."

Jono patted the top of my head. "I'm glad."

"Me too. I really missed him the past year," I said softly.

Jono kissed my forehead. "He missed you too."

I smiled at him. "I know."

He was silent for a while before speaking again. "I still can't believe you called me by my name. I really pissed you off, didn't I?"

I grinned. "Maybe."

I never called him Jonouchi, only when I got really angry. It didn't happen very often… Let's say he always knew when he crossed the line.

"What time are you leaving?" he asked.

I glanced at my watch. "In an hour. You?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"That's right. Yami told me," I said. "Will you come to see me off?"

"Of course."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For two months we traveled around the country. Most of our shows were sold out and the album sales were going great. I had a lot of fun during the tour. Misato-chan and Zuka-chan joined us halfway and we often held girls-only nights in the back lounge of the tour bus. Most of the time we watched stupid movies, gossiped or painted our nails. It was great.

Yami called me every day. Shadow Realm was in the studio, recording their second album and every day I got updated on the progress. And he missed me. I missed him too, especially now that I allowed myself to miss him.

After the two months we had a break of ten days to record our video clip for '_She is my sin_'. After that we would go back to touring for another two months. The best thing was that with Greg and Jared's American roots we were gaining success in the USA as well. I hoped we could go on tour there too.

"Man, I'm happy to have a break!" Greg said.

"It's not going to be much of a break," Takumi said. "Idiot."

I giggled at their daily portion of bitching at each other while gathering my stuff. We were almost back in Domino. I was happy to get off the bus and sleep for at least two days before the filming began.

"I know we have to work," Greg said. "You don't have to call me an idiot."

"Sorry. Is moron better?"

"Forget it. Jerk."

"Whatever."

The bus stopped in front of the studio. I dragged my stuff into the front lounge and got off the bus after Honda and Zuka-chan. I stopped short when I saw Yami waiting next to a shiny blue sports car. He grinned at me. I dropped my stuff and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his neck with a happy smile. He held me tight, raining kisses all over my face.

"You're here," I mumbled in a happy daze.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he said while cupping my cheek.

I pulled him closer and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth. I didn't care if anyone saw us. I was happy that he was there and that was all that counted. I buried my hands in his hair and simply enjoyed the sensations that washed over me. When he pulled back I sighed at the loss of his lips.

"Come on," he murmured. "Let's get you home."

He let go of me and retrieved my luggage from where I had dropped it. He loaded it into the trunk while I said bye to the guys, Shizuka and Misato.

Before I knew it I was home. Yami carried my bags into my bedroom while I checked if Jono had filled my fridge. I found it completely stocked and walked back into the living room. Yami was looking around, a small smile on his face.

"I like it," he said.

I grinned. "Thanks."

He took me into his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't stop the moan that build in my throat when he deepened the kiss. I lost myself in him, lost all coherent thoughts as he kissed my senseless. I had no idea of where I was. When I regained some sense I found myself on my bed with him on top of me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The filming of '_She is my sin'_ went great. We all knew what to expect now, so the whole filming went smoothly and without any major hitches. I liked the video clip's idea a lot more that the one of the _'Sleepwalker'_ video. The song held a darker theme and it was reflected in the video's build up. At the end of the day I was exhausted.

I was happy to go home and sleep. Greg and Jared dropped me off. I slowly made my way up to the third floor of my apartment building, too tired to hurry. There was a man waiting in front of my door. I eyed the camera dangling in front of his chest and quickly pulled the hood of my sweater over my head. I was in no mood to deal with the press.

I retrieved my key and ignored the guy who had realized it was me. He quickly grabbed hold of his camera and started taking pictures. I opened the door, slipped inside and locked the door behind me. The camera guy was shouting my name through the door.

"Meca! Answer some questions please!"

I sighed and walked into the living room. I stopped short when I spotted the vase with roses. How the hell did those get here? I approached the coffee table. The roses were beautiful, blood red and they smelled heavenly. I inhaled the sweet fragrance and spotted a card attached to one of the stems.

'_I love you.'_ It said simply.

I smiled. Yami. He must have gotten the spare key I had given to Jono. I got my cell phone out of my bag to text him.

'_Thanks for the flowers baby. Love you! X'_

I started on making some diner for myself. I peeked through the blinds in front of my kitchen window and sighed. The paparazzo was still there. I turned on the TV, surfed through the channels until I reached MTV. I was just about to settle down with my diner when the music program was interrupted.

A girl with dyed pink hair and fake boobs smiled at me from the screen. _"Breaking news!"_ she announced.

I rolled my eyes. Nowadays everything was breaking news.

"_It seems that the rumors about Meca Tatsuki and her former band are true!"_

What the fuck? What rumors?

"_Meca used to be the lead guitarist in Shadow Realm. Why she left the band is still a mystery."_ The girls face was replaced by some photos of me taken during a Shadow Realm gig. _"It also appears to be true that Yami and Meca were in a relationship at that time."_

Oh god… were they serious? Shit, shit, shit! I was frigging screwed! Yami and I had decided to keep our relationship a secret to keep the press off. I didn't want any bad publicity and Yami didn't need it either. And now… hell.

"_Two months ago Shadow Realm and Mysteries of Night performed at the same festival,"_ the girl continued her story with a gleeful smile on her face. Apparently she didn't care that she was spreading chaos and ruining my fucking day. _"The hotel staff confirmed that they seemed to be having a good time…"_

I wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed my plate away and grabbed my cell phone. I pressed the buttons for Yami's number with trembling hands. I waited impatiently until he picked up.

"Baby," I said. "Turn on MTV. They know…"

**- End chapter 13 - **

Review please! :)


	15. Chapter 14

It took me a while to post this because I was busy working on some of my Gundam Wing stories. Now that this chapter is up I can post the next chapter for A far way Shine.

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Valentine's Day by Linkin Park.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 14**

The rest of my tour break was a chaos. I couldn't go anywhere without being followed by paparazzi. Neither could Yami. It was horrible. Because both of us refused to give comments or answer questions about the situation the press just made up their own stories. This caused even more rumors.

My record company held a press conference, stating that the only rumor that was true was that I used to be part of Shadow Realm. But Shadow Realm's record company denied this. Yami was really pissed off. To make things worse, Shadow Realm's company announced that the band would bring out a new single called '_Valentine's Day_'. Now I was seriously pissed.

"There is NO WAY that I'll let you use my song!" I exclaimed once Yami had opened the door to his apartment.

"Baby, I'm not even planning to." Yami cupped my cheek after he had pulled me inside. "Especially not a song like _'Valentine's Day'_."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"You have a right to be angry," Yami said while pulling me with him towards the living room. He still lived in the apartment we used to share and nothing had changed. "Bakura is trying to contact the record label. It's a bit difficult because people from the press keep calling and the line goes dead."

"What the hell made them want you to release the song in the first place?" I asked.

"It was my fault. Remember the demo we recorded? _'Valentine's Day'_ is on it and I accidently left it in the studio. Some guy found it and they thought I'd written the song," he said.

"And?"

He shrugged. "I told them that it was your song and that there was no way I would record it. I know how much the song means to you."

I smiled slightly_. 'Valentine's Day_' was the song that had made Yami change his mind about me. It had gained me his respect and friendship and my place in Shadow Realm.

"They hoped that by making the announcement they could pressure us into recording it. But we won't. Especially not without you."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean, without me?"

He smiled. "Seto is contacting his lawyer. We're gonna end our contract with this label. Will you come back?"

I stared at him, completely dumfounded. "I… I don't know. I mean, I have my own band now. I have to talk to the guys about it."

"Of course."

"I'm not leaving Mysteries."

"I don't want you to." Yami pulled me closer for a kiss. "Honda would have my head if I made you leave."

I giggled.

"We've already deleted everything we've recorded so far," he said. "It's amazing how Seto can manipulate a computer system."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It should be easy to leave the label, apart from the fine we'll get for breaking the contract. They don't have any of our new music." Yami smirked. "Piece of cake."

I cuddled up against him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair.

"You should relax a bit," he said. "If you're going on tour like this you'll get a burn out."

"Make me forget?"

His fingers touched my chin and tipped my head up. The look in his crimson eyes was tender.

"I'll do my best," he murmured before kissing me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Getting rid of the record label proved to be a little difficult for the guys. Most of their shows got cancelled due to the news about them breaking the contract going public. There was one festival that didn't cancel. I was damn happy about that because I would be playing at the same festival.

I was back on tour again. We had gotten some bookings for shows in the USA too. Greg and Jared were trying to get more bookings so we could do a tour instead of just a few shows. I was so excited for the shows in the USA. I had never been there before and was eager to set foot on new grounds. After some extensive work from the brothers we managed to get enough bookings for a six week tour.

The day of the festival came and I was anxious. I knew the press would be there, trying to get photos of me and Yami together. Yami had promised to wait for me inside the hotel where the press couldn't reach us. I sighed in relief when I saw him.

He pulled me close and buried his face in my hair. "Hi."

I smiled and hugged him back. Zuka-chan rushed past us to embrace Honda. I heard her say she had missed him and my smile widened. They were so cute together.

Yami kissed me. "Come on, let's go to our room."

"Ours?"

Yami shot me a grin. "Yeah… I arranged for you to stay in my room."

I grinned back at him. "Alright then."

I waved to my band mates and followed Yami towards the elevator.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You know…" Jono murmured.

"Hmm?" I took a sip of my wine.

"I think I need to apologize to Honda."

"Oh yes, you do," Yami said. "You still haven't talked to him."

We were hanging out in Jono and Seto's room. Me and Yami were snuggled up on the sofa, while Jono and Seto sat on their beds. Marik was sprawled out on the ground on a thick blanked and with a couple of pillows. Seto was holding a glass of whiskey and I caught Jono giving him disapproving glares. I rolled my eyes. Surely Seto could decide for himself if he wanted to drink or not. We were all drinking.

"He seems to make Shizuka very happy," Jono said with a sigh. "It's just hard to swallow that I was his best friend and he didn't tell me he was moving all those years ago."

I smiled slightly. "He is very sorry."

"I know." Jono smiled back at me.

Yami played with my hair and I leaned into him with a blissful sigh.

"Have you decided yet?" he suddenly asked.

"About what?"

"About coming back."

I shook my head. "No. I will when the tour is over."

Seto looked at me. "You should join us on stage tomorrow."

"Er…" I was taken aback by his proposal. "I'll think about it."

"No don't think!" Marik said with a grin. "Just do it!"

I chuckled. "I can't just do it! I have my own band to think about first. But I will consider it."

"Good." Seto smirked.

"Seriously," Jono said with an excited smile. "It would be awesome if you joined us."

I found myself answering his smile. "If I do I want to play _'Valentine's Day'_."

Yami's arm tightened around me. He nuzzled my hair. "I hope you decide to join us."

I smiled at him. I wanted to join them on stage but I had to ask my band mates first.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I don't see why not," Jared said with a grin. "I've never really heard you play the guitar before."

I smiled at him. I was grateful that the guys supported me.

Takumi gave me a wicked grin. "Chicks who know how to play are hot!"

I wacked him over the head. "Perv!"

He laughed at me. We got out of the van that had taken us to the backstage area. I looked around to see if I could find my boyfriend. God, it felt heavenly to call him that again. I found Yami talking to a sound tech. He grinned at me when he saw me. He eyed the guitar case I was carrying with me.

"And?" he asked me.

I grinned. "I'm doing it."

He kissed me. "Great."

He took the guitar case from me and handed it to a roadie.

"We haven't rehearsed," I said.

"Baby, we all know the songs by heart." Yami gave me a comforting smile. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

I had to do my own show first. It was awesome how the crowd responded to us. Someone threw a teddy bear on stage for me. It was so cute!

After the show I changed my dress for a corset and jeans and went to find Yami. He was discussing the set list with the sound tech from this morning close to the stage.

"Meca!" Bakura grinned at me. "Come over here! We have to discuss the set list."

We would play songs from the old days when I had been part of the band. Most of those songs were on Shadow Realm's debut album but some of them were not. Those were the songs I had worked on and Bakura told me Yami had refused to record them out of respect for me. Before the show the guys pulled me into a group hug. I suddenly had to blink back tears. It just felt like the old days and it was amazing how easy I still fit into the group. Yami kissed my temple before stepping away from me.

The guys went on stage one by one. I would be the last one to join them. A roadie handed me my guitar and he wished me good luck.

"Alright everyone!" I heard Yami call out to the crowd. "We have a very special guest with us today. Give it up for Meca Tatsuki!"

The crowd erupted in a deafening applause when I made my way on stage. Despite the fact that I was pretty tired from my own show I suddenly felt very energetic. I gave it my best. It felt so good to stand on stage with a guitar again. The empty spot on stage was filled again.

We played tons of songs and I didn't miss any chord. I was pretty proud of myself. It had almost been two years since I had played any Shadow Realm song. Yami had been right. I knew the songs by heart. And I doubted I would ever forget them.

"So…" Yami said once we had finished _'What I've done'_. "Since we've got Meca on stage with us today we'll play a song that is very special to all of us. This is… _'Valentine's Day'_."

I played the first tunes of the song. Yami stepped up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. The crowd cheered and I couldn't stop a blush from staining my cheeks.

"_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing…"_

Yami let go of me and put his mic on its standard. He put more emotion into the song than he had ever done before and it hit me to the core. I felt a lump form in my throat. The crowd had fallen silent and I noticed people in the front gazing at us in awe. They were totally into the song, getting sucked in by the raw emotion in Yami's voice. I couldn't suppress a shiver and forced myself to focus on the chords I had to play.

"_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing."_

I glanced at Jono. He felt the emotion in Yami's singing as well. I could see it. I was blinking back tears again. Yami was pouring all the pain of the last year into this one song. All the pain of losing me. I stood on shaky legs as that pain, the same pain I had felt, poured over me. Yami had a way of touching people with his voice. And he certainly was touching me right now.

"_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day…"_

We ended the song and I quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped. Yami saw and pulled me closer for a kiss. The crowd was cheering and I gave Yami a watery smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded. We continued the show, playing some more songs and afterwards we took our bows. We left the stage and Jono pulled me into a hug in the backstage area.

"I saw you on stage," he said with concern lacing his tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"You were great." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks."

Otogi patted me on the shoulder. "Awesome job, Meca-chan."

Bakura smirked at me. "I hope it convinced you to come back?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like Yami said: I was just a guest musician. I have to think about it."

"Yeah, yeah…"Marik said. "You will come back. I saw the look on your face."

"Smug bastard!" I smirked back at him.

"If we could arrange a good schedule you could join them," Jared said from behind me.

I turned towards him with a hopeful expression on my face. "Are you saying you wouldn't mind?"

Greg smirked. "Of course we wouldn't. We all saw how much you enjoyed yourself."

Honda smirked too. "Yeah… but you better not take my place in our band as well."

"Nah… I wouldn't do that." I giggled.

"It would be cool though!" Takumi exclaimed with a grin. "You looked hot with that guitar!"

I don't know who was the first one to chase him: me or my possessive boyfriend. Yami was screaming obscenities at the smirking drummer but I could hear him laughing. I never felt happier…

**- End chapter 14 - **

Review please! :)


	16. Chapter 15

So… I've been editing this story completely. It was a lot of work, but now the story's quality is better than ever! ;)

So now that I'm going to post the final chapter it's time for a final round of thanks to all who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and/or to their alerts: **Akiza Night, Darksinseaiai, FlowerSilverStar105, Miorochi, peaceloverhealer101, , rosewhip889, .Mexico, choirgurl13, FoxGoddess2416, LadyxMurderxGates, Loveedwrdanbella, RubyGirl1235, Voice of Mist, Talistar22, Musa, SolarRadiance, TheLightOfDarkness95** and **Lil blue rose**. Thank you all for reading this story! It means a lot to me! :)

And special thanks to **Vengeance6661** who sticked with the story when Lunaescence was down and read it here! You're the best! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park and Nightwish songs I use in this story.

**Chasing the Light**

**Chapter 15**

Breaking new grounds was a whole new experience. I couldn't stop looking out of the window of the tour bus, taking in the different landscapes that the USA had to offer. Greg jokingly called me a crazy Japanese tourist, because I always had my camera with me. The shows went great and the fans were so nice! Six weeks passed in no time!

"Jared, go book us some more shows in the US!" Takumi said while we were walking towards the arrival hall at Tokyo airport. "Like now!"

"No way," Jared said with a smirk. "I'm going to sleep for a week and then I'll think about it.

I giggled. "We sure had fun."

I was tired from the touring and the long flight, but I was also very excited. Yami would be at the airport to pick me up. He had been teasing me about going to the US, while he had never been there. I had told him he had no reason to be jealous since he practically had travelled the rest of the world when he was a kid.

We reached the arrival hall and I quickened my pace. The doors opened and I looked around. I spotted Yami no so far away from me. I felt Honda grab my suitcase and bag. "Go to him," he said.

I was quick to dash forward and into Yami's awaiting arms. I buried my face in his shoulder and held onto him tightly. He rained kisses on the side of my face, murmuring how much he had missed me. I pulled back to look at him and kissed him.

Honda put my bag and suitcase down next to me. I smiled at him. He grinned and slapped Yami on his shoulder. "How's it going?"

Yami grinned back. "Good. How was the tour?"

"Awesome!" Honda and I said in unison.

Yami chuckled and pulled me closer. "I see. Let's go home."

I said goodbye to the guys and followed Yami outside. He put my bag and suitcase in the trunk of his car.

"Did I tell you I really like your car?" I asked him.

"You like me more," he said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "I can't deny that."

He took me to his apartment. I was a bit surprised about that and gave him a questioning stare.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked me. "You'd rather go to your own place?"

"I…" I hesitated. "I don't mind. But I have a suitcase and a bag full of dirty clothes."

"I got some clean clothes from your apartment. You can do your laundry here." He took my suitcase and bag out of the trunk and smiled at me.

I followed him into his apartment. I found it weird calling it his. It still felt like it was ours, especially since nothing inside the apartment had changed, well… except that I had taken my stuff with him when I had left. Yami took my stuff into the laundry room. I wandered into the bedroom to see what clothes he had brought me. And I wanted a shower. I smiled when I noticed the picture on the nightstand. It was of Yami and me, taken at the beach a couple of years ago. We looked so happy together. The memory was warm in my heart.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"No," I said. "They stuffed me up with a huge amount of food on the plane."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I've missed you."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I've missed you here, I mean," he said. "The apartment always feels so empty without you."

Suddenly I realized how hard it must have been for him: coming home to our apartment alone, knowing I wouldn't be there, knowing my stuff wouldn't be there, knowing he would sleep in the bed alone. I pulled him closer for a kiss. He kissed me back tenderly, his lips warm against mine. I pulled back with a smile.

He cupped my cheek and smiled back. "Come and live here again?"

"Okay," I said with a smile.

He pressed another kiss against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I nuzzled his cheek. "And…"

"Hmm?"

"I've forgiven you."

His hold on me tightened and he hugged me closer."Thank you."

We stood there for a long time, soaking in each other's warmth. Yami was so warm, he smelled so nice… I almost fell asleep standing up. He lifted me up and lowered me onto the bed. He took off my shoes and kicked off his own before lying down next to me. I snuggled closer to him and he held me as I drifted off.

Everything was okay again…

**- End -**

So that was it for this story. I will post the final chapter to _'A faw away Shine' _next week and then I can start on the next story in this series. It will be called _'Between Light and Darkness'. _I hope to see you all back when I start posting it!

Thanks for reading and review please! :)

Until next time!


End file.
